Aura Manipulation
Ability Mimicry (speculative name) is the ability to copy other abilities and to enhance their capabilities. Description As its name suggests, Ability Mimicry grants the user to copy and use others' abilities, as well as combine multiple abilities to unlock new uses and attacks. Usage *'Ability Replication': Users of Ability Mimicry are capable of copying another ability and use all techniques associated with said ability. If the ability has a passive effect, it seems to be replicated as well.Chapter 56 *'Multi-Power Usage': Whenever users of Ability Mimicry copy multiple abilities, they are capable of using them simultaneously. *'Ability Combining:' Users of Ability Mimicry can combine multiple abilities to make a stronger one, as seen with John combining Meili's Demon Claw with Ventus's Whirlwind to create "Blades of Wind" *'Aura Reading': John has displayed that he can detect and read the intensity of auras given off by other abilities.Chapter 58 Strengths and Limitations Unlike most abilities, which already have set strengths and weaknesses, the strengths and weaknesses of Ability Mimicry vary extensively; whenever an Ability Mimicry user copies an ability, they gain all the advantages of the copied ability. The raw power of any copied ability is increased as evident with John’s stats. It is unknown if it is due to the ability, but aside from the increase in raw power, the user seems to use the copied ability better than the user, as evident in John’s battle and when healing Seraphina.Chapter 71 The user gains the passive abilities of the abilities copied from high-tier users and like the main abilities, the passive abilities copied are stronger than the original. This is evident with John smashing Arlo’s barrier, and later causing Arlo severe pain with a headbutt. Chapter 56 Because of this versatility, users of Ability Mimicry can easily compensate for a weakness of one ability with the strengths of another ability. Exactly, how an ability is copied is unknown, though Arlo has surmised that a user has to see the ability active in order to use it. Chapter 56 The user however does not have to touch a person to copy their ability. This is evident when John used the speed ability of one of Seraphina’s kidnappers without ever touching him. Chapter 72 The user seems to lose the copied abilities when Ability Mimicry is deactivated. It is currently unknown how many abilities the user can copy or if this increases with mastery, but since in John’s case it was stated he gets stronger the more people he fights, it can be assumed there is not a limit to this. John’s final stat after defeating Arlo, Ventus, and Meili implied he retained all three abilities. It is also unknown how many abilities the user can combine. John has so far been seen combining only two abilities at a time(Ventus’ Whirlwind & Meili’s Demon Claw or Arlo’s Barrier & Ventus’ Whirlwind)and but judging from his stat line, and the warning on his record, it is implied he can combine as many as he pleases. Gallery John demon claw.jpg|John mimicking Meili's Demon Claw. John whirlwind.jpg|John mimicking Ventus's Whirlwind. unordinary John's Barrier.png|John mimicking Arlo's Barrier. Sans titre.png|John senses Elaine's aura. UnOrdinary Ch56 7.png|John attacks Arlo while using Demon Claw and Whirlwind simultaneously. Notes & Trivia * Ability Mimicry is the first meta-ability (an ability that manipulates or affects other abilities directly). References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Meta-Ability